A Ziegler-Natta type polymerization catalyst component can be a complex derived from a halide of a transition metal, for example, titanium, chromium or vanadium, with a metal hydride and/or a metal alkyl that is typically an organoaluminum compound. The catalyst component is usually comprised of a titanium halide supported on a magnesium compound complexed with an alkylaluminum. Usual methods for synthesizing Ziegler-Natta catalyst systems require six or more steps, and the use of expensive specialty chemicals such as blends. Examples of catalyst systems, their methods of preparation and use are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,107,413; 4,294,721; 4,439,540; 4,114,319; 4,220,554; 4,460,701; 4,562,173; 5,066,738, 6,693,058; 6,174,971; 6,734,134; 6,846,887; 6,864,207; 6,916,895, 6,930,071; and 6,486,274; as well as in U.S. Pat. App. Nos. 2005/0209094; 2003/0018143; 2004/0058803; and 2004/0058802. Any improvement in the production of these catalysts that decrease their cost while maintaining or improving performance would be extremely valuable.